fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aikatsu☆Milky Way!
Aikatsu☆Milky Way! is an Aikatsu! fanseries by Raspberrycreme that succeeds Aikatsu Eclipse!, to be released in April 2021. Plot "Traveling through the galaxy to sing with all our hearts! Aikatsu☆Milky Way! will now start!" Mikayla Wilson dreams of being an idol, and she travels from America to Japan to reach her dream. She encounters a young girl who is looking for a partner to sing with. Mikayla immediately accepts, but she didn't know she had to go through some intense training. She eventually passes the audition and becomes a new idol at Star Swirl Academy. Characters Main idols (Star Swirl Academy) '|ミカラウィルソン|5 = Voiced by: Kato Emiri Mikayla is a new student from the United States. She is a cheerful girl with a bright smile and a spirit of happiness. She loves to sing and dance on the stage, but at the same time she is introverted, hating being the center of attention. She can sometimes get nervous easily, but she knows how to stick by her best friends. She is a cute type idol whose preferred brand is Raspberry Ribbon, and her theme color is pink.}} '|青木 アマネ|5 = Voiced by: Saito Shuka Amane is Mikayla's partner and trustworthy rival. She is cool and calm with a strong sense of music and fashion. She can be a bit blunt, but she is full of justice and is willing to protect her friends. Sometimes she can say things she doesn't mean unintentionally. She is cool type idol whose preferred brand is Ice Diamonds, and her theme color is blue.}} '|菫野 つぼみ|5 = Voiced by: Mizuki Nana Tsubomi is an elegant and graceful young lady who loves to design new coords. What people don't know is that she is very shy and can have trust issues. When she gets to know others better, she would become gentle. She is sexy type idol whose preferred brand is Flower Violette, and her theme color is violet.}} '|橘 ひかる|5 = Voiced by: Minase Inori Hikaru is a smart girl who can also be very playful with a great sense of humor. However, there are times she can tell jokes at the wrong time, which can lead to some problems. She is pop type idol whose preferred brand is Starry Sunshine, and her theme color is yellow.}} Supporting idols (Star Swirl Academy) '|如月れい|5 = Voiced by: Mori Nanako Rei is very mysterious girl with a prince-like style that can attract lots of girls. However, she appears to have only an interest in her childhood friend and partner, Hanabi. She is cool type idol whose preferred brand is Flaming Spade, and her theme color is orange.}} '|星空 花火|5 = Voiced by: Nitta Emi Hanabi is a very gentle girl who loves nature, and she likes to take care of her flowers as well as her love for animals. She appears to have a close relationship with her childhood friend, Rei. She is cute type idol whose preferred brand is Butterfly Springs, and her theme color is green.}} Watanabe Sakura Mibami Sowako Komachi Aline Shirabe Yuri Bridgette Parker Futaba Miho Kurosawa Himari Nakamura Dina Brands * Heart's Ribbon * Ice Diamonds * Flower Violette * Starry Sunshine * Butterfly Springs * Flaming Spade * Ruby Teardop * Seabreeze Rabbit * Midnight Crown Coords * Cherry Blossom Coord * Snow Blitz Coord * Lavender Elegance Coord * Lemon Twinkles Coord * Mint Lovely Coord * Burning Passion Coord * Rouge Radiance Coord Units * Cotton Dream: a unit consisting of Mikayla and Amane. * Galaxy Gradient: a unit consisting of Tsubomi and Hikaru. * MILKY☆WAY!: a real-life unit that formed by the voice actresses, though it did not form in the anime. Episode guide See also: List of Aikatsu☆Milky Way! episodes Gallery See also: Aikatsu☆Milky Way! / Gallery Trivia TBA Category:Aikatsu☆Milky Way! Category:DandoonLuvsYou Category:Fan Series Category:Aikatsu! Series